The Girl With The Dirigible Plum Earrings
by lolitapocket173
Summary: Harry's distraught after Ginny dumps him, but a chance encounter with Luna at a new year's ever party, gives him a new out look on what love should be like.
1. Chapter 1

**31st December 1999**

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" Harry groaned, glancing around at the busy night club, the purple and gold strobe lights casting everyone in a weird gaudy hue. "You needed some cheering up Harry" Hermione said kindly, taking a sip from her cherry shot, which had been based mainly on the style of the muggles alcoholic beverages, one of the few things the wizarding world had been inspired by. "Also this is one of the bars, Ginny won't visit" Ron mumbled, his eyes fixed on a tall dark girl in a purple leotard across the room. Hermione swatted him over the head and scolded him for ogling at girls like that when she was sitting so close by, was he really that stupid she asked. Harry had to laugh at his silly best friends, it was still weird to him, to think of them as couple, even though they had been together for about two years now solidly. "Seriously mate, girls are nutters, you got away alive" Ron snorted, grabbing Hermione's wrists so that she couldn't hit him any more, instead he pulled her towards him and planted a huge kiss on her lips, halting her mid rant.

That sign of compassion, made Harry's whole stomach turn upside down, as he once again delved into the dark pit of his mind, which just couldn't get over Ginny.

His relationship with Ginny had been going so well, they enjoyed hanging out together, the sex was great he thought, but after a year, she just seemed to drift away from him, pushing him from her every time he tried to show her some love. In the end she had sat him down on his sofa and had confessed to cheating on him with Dean Thomas. Harry had just shut down then, ignoring her cries as she told him how sorry she was, but she couldn't stay in the relationship with him any longer, she had to get out. He had just left her without a word, walking out the door and into the streets, to find the nearest pub. Harry got seriously drunk that night, pouring butter beer after butter beer down his throat, until all images of Ginny, became one big ginger blur. He had finally stumbled home at three in the morning and collapsed on the same sofa she had dumped him on. When he woke up five hours later, his head reeling, he realized all Ginny's stuff had left and her rose perfume in the air, was the only thing that still remained of her.

That had been three months ago, but he still couldn't get over her. The last month or so, Ron and Hermione had tried everything to get him over it, hanging out with him all the time, sending him on blind dates, everything, but nothing had worked for him. He had only agreed to come out tonight, because it was New Years Eve and it would just make him even more depressed, if he had spent the night alone. So they had got him all dressed up, well Hermione had and apparated with him to the best wizard club they knew. Called Kassandra's, after the Greek priestess, who predicted the future and the war with Troy. Where the music was all bass, techno and a slight mix of R&B to give the dancers something to sway to. It was like any other club, except witches and wizards could use magical freely, as long as they didn't use it against another.

"You just need to relax a little Harry. Have a drink. Dance with someone, there's plenty of pretty girls around" Hermione said finally, pulling away from Ron's embrace, her face positively red. "Don't think I'm ready for the girl bit yet, but I will buy us another round of drinks, what do you guys want?" Harry stood up, smoothing the creases in his black shirt. "Extra strong butter beer please mate" Ron said cheerily, obviously glad he didn't have to spend too much money, since he was still pretty hard up. "I'll have a normal butter beer, think I need to pace myself before midnight. Thanks Harry" Hermione said, glancing at the watch on her wrist, a beautiful, delicate silver watch that Ron had bought her for her last birthday. Probably the most expensive thing he had ever bought.

Harry left their small booth and walked over to the bar, sliding past crowds of girls, dressed in slutty witch outfits, obviously hoping to catch everyones eye. One of these girls moved suddenly from the crowd and blocked Harry's path. He looked down at her and saw that she was looking him up and down with a smirk. Finally her eyes rested on his and she purred "you've grown up Harry." He had no idea who this girl was, although her outfit wasn't going to give him any clues. She was dressed in a black frilly corset, with an attached skirt and thigh high black boots. Around her white neck was a black lace choker, which matched the dangly earrings that almost fell against her shoulder. Her long, iron straight, black hair and witches hat covered most of her face. "Sorry, do I know you?" She let out a high giggle "I guess I've changed a lot as well, it's me Harry, Cho Chang." Shit. Wow she had changed! She looked years older then she was and like something out of a fashionable horror movie, the ones with models in, instead of actors. Aaah Harry remembered those when he was thirteen, during the summer, bored at the Dursley's house. "Yeah Cho, it's…good to see you again. What have you been doing recently?" Cho smiled at him again and dragged him over to the bar, slipping onto one of the black leather bar stools, her skirt rising higher up her legs, showing a inch of her very high up black garter. "Oh this and that, travelled to Italy for a little bit, enjoyed the sights, if you know what I mean" she giggled again, a laugh that Harry had never noticed she had. Maybe she had changed in personality, as well as looks. "Then I came back here. So how about you, what you been up to?" Before Harry could answer, Cho had grasped onto his knee with a well manicured hand and leant forward, giving him a good view down her corset. "Are you still with Ginny?" When Harry shook his head, Cho stroked his knee, it could have been seen as comforting, but by the way she bit her lip, there was no way she wasn't trying to be sexual. Harry knew that in a second, he could have Cho against the wall outside in the alley, pulling down her underwear. If she was wearing any.

But he wasn't in that mood right now. Harry turned and got the barmen's attention, "two extra strong butter beers and one normal, please" he asked, "oooh, not gonna buy me a drink Harry?" Cho's grip on his knee got tighter, after she had moved it higher up his thigh, "ugh, what do you want?" He slowly moved his leg so that she lost her hold on him. Cho seemed put out, but kept on her smile as she simpered "lime and vodka would lovely." Harry waited until the drinks were handed to him, he gave the bartender three Galleons and then slid of his chair. "Nice to see you Cho, maybe we can meet up another time" Harry said, picking up the butter beers, "why not now?" Cho giggled, sticking her bottom lip out, "I'm with friends right now. Another time." Then he walked off, not giving her a chance to speak.

"What took you so long Harry?" Ron asked, grabbing his drink from Harry's hand in seconds. Hermione flicked his forehead "you idiot Ron, didn't you see he was talking to a girl. Who was she?" Hermione took her drink more gracefully, making sure not to spill it on her bright red lace dress, or on Ron, who had pulled her onto his lap, to stop her from being able to attack him so much she guessed, although he had said it was so that he could get closer to her. "It was Cho Chang" Harry said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, so that he wouldn't give any of his emotions away. "Seriously!" Hermione gasped, turning her head round to look at their old school friend, well kind of friend. "She's….grown up I see" Hermione muttered, her teeth slightly clenched, obviously she found Cho's risque outfit a little bit too much. "Blood hell, she looks fit!" Hermione whipped round and hit Ron over the head again, "stop doing that in front of me!" Ron just blushed and pressed his head against Hermione's back, "fine I won't look at any other girl, I won't even look around the room." Hermione seemed to find his over the top apology rather good, as she took another sip from her butter beer and then turned round to give him a kiss on his ginger mop. "So why didn't you stay with her?"

Harry knocked back his drink in one go, "because she was looking for a quick, new years eve fling. I'm not up for that right now, in all seriousness Hermione." Hermione looked at him and he could see the pity in her eyes. "You'll get over her Harry, I know you will." She got up from Ron's lap and gave Harry a quick hug, before pardoning herself, saying she was popping to the ladies.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened with my sister?" Ron asked, shuffling over so that he could talk to Harry a bit more privately, although the deafening music made it hard for them to hear each other, let alone anyone else hear them. "I don't want to drag you in to it Ron, you're her family, I wouldn't want to sully your view of your own sister." Ron shook his head angrily, "it was that bad huh?" Harry rubbed his eyes, glad not to have his annoying glasses getting in the way. He had missed them at first, after he had got them magically fixed at a special wizard eye surgery, his present to himself, but now he loved not having to worry about them falling off anymore. "Just forget about it Ron, tonight I just want to ignore the memory of ever having been with Ginny."

"If you wanted to do that, you would have slept with Cho tonight. That would make you forget it right away." Ron sniggered, trying to lighten the heavy mood. "She sure did look fuck able in that corset." Harry shrugged, Ron was right, but the idea of him being with Cho, just didn't seem right, specially since he had been with her, before he got with Ginny, it would just be like going in a full circle. "I just need to find the right girl" he mumbled, mostly to himself, but by the way Ron sighed, he had obviously heard.

"Hey, look who I spotted on my way back" Hermione laughed, stepping towards the table. Harry looked up and his jaw almost hit the table. "Hello Harry" Luna said, in her ethereal voice, as she fiddled with one of her earrings. Luna looked amazing in Harry's opinion. She was wearing a black sequin dress that came half way down her thigh, it contrasted perfectly with her skin and gave her a slight 1920s feel. Luna was also wearing knee high black boots that laced up at the front, as well as hundreds of silver bangles and when she pulled her hair back behind her ears, he noticed the quirky little Dirigible Plums earrings.

"Hello Luna" Harry finally stuttered, "do..do you want to sit down?" He said, gesturing towards the empty seat next to him, "yes, thank you. I've been afraid to sit down all night, I'm pretty sure Nargles have infested this club and they'd just love to take my shoes, but I should be safe with you guys." She talked as if she was in a dream and her face was so serene, she seemed not to fit in with the party scene, but that was always the way with Luna. "Glad you haven't changed since school Luna" Ron chuckled, pulling Hermione once again down onto his lap. He was obviously still so protective over her, scared any second a wizard would walk up to her and start flirting with her while his back was turned.

"So what have you been up to Luna?" Harry asked, turning his body slightly towards her, so that he could look at her properly. She really did look good, maturer then at school and she had definitely got a firmer grasp on fashion then she had back then. The image of her in that pink dress at SlugHorn's christmas party had been a funny sight. She had looked like a christmas tree covered in pink wrapping paper, but she had carried it off with her quirkiness. Now she had the quirky side and the well dressed side. It was good mix, Harry thought, glancing at her large pale grey eyes, rimmed with kohl. "I've been helping my dad out a bit with Quibbler and next year I might go to Wales, as.." she leaned and whispered into his ear, her hot breathe tickling it a bit, making his spin tingle, "I have been told that there is a pond there, full of Dabberblimps. If I can get one, then I can classify it and everyone can know about it." Luna moved back away from Harry and he suddenly felt upset about not being as close to her as he would have liked, she had smelt really good, like a whole case of Butter Beer. "What about you Harry, what have you been doing?" Harry paused a second trying to find a memory from the last two years , that didn't involve Ginny. "I've been training really, trying to get as much experience as possible in D.A.D.A. Took a trip to Germany for a couple of weeks, since they have some of the best wizards in that field. Apart from that, well nothing." Lie. "How's Ginny? I was quite surprised not to see her tonight" Oh Luna, always cutting to the chase. "Were not together any more" Harry said quietly, his heart clenching slightly. Suddenly Luna was holding Harry's cheek, starring deep into his eyes, with her head slightly tilted. "I'm sorry for you Harry. You'll find someone special again"

"Thanks Luna" Harry's hand twitched slightly and he was just about to place his hand over Luna's, when she pulled away and picked up a drink, taking a sip. Harry watched her every move, finding her oddly sexy. Seriously? This is Luna! Harry told himself, how could he be looking at her in that way? Wasn't he only a couple minutes ago, saying he didn't want to get involved with a women right now. Although Luna's not really like anyone else, she's always treated him differently. Luna treated him like he was special, but not because he was the boy who lived or the chosen one, but because he was a good friend and he was talented. That's why he had liked Luna in the first place.

"Were gonna go dance" Hermione giggled, her voice becoming slightly slurred, she'd only had one butter beer and one cherry shot, was Hermione un able to take her liquor? Harry chuckled a little to himself, as he watched Ron hoist his girlfriend up onto her feet and direct her to the dance floor, turning back to give Harry a cheeky grin, as they disappeared into the throng of bodies.

Harry glanced slightly back towards Luna, watching as she fiddled slightly with one of her earrings. He wanted to get closer to her, smell her perfume, hold her against him. Could he ask her to dance? She wouldn't laugh at him and he doubted she would be mean, might as well give at go. "Do you want to dance with me Luna?" Harry croaked, reaching up to ruffle his hair nervously. Luna watched him and then slipped out of the booth. Harry thought she would walk off just then, but she just held out her hand for him to take. Harry took in a deep breathe and grabbed her hand, letting her lead him into the middle of the crowd, pushing past the grinding bodies. Luna stopped suddenly and turned around to face him, her eyes looked wider and more magical in the dark light. She never let go of his hand as she swayed back and forth, throwing her head around, she seemed to almost be in a trance from the music. Harry noticed that her dance style had changed a little as well, the same as her dress sense. It was still slightly weird, but it was also sexy and fitted in better with the rest of the dancers. A big change since the last time he'd seen her dance, at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Harry took a big leap and slipped his hand around her waist. He waited a second, checking for her reaction, but Luna just carried on dancing. So he pulled her body against his gently and placed both hands on her hip, rocking them both gently in time to the music. Harry took a glimpse down and was caught by Luna, starring at him with full, strong eyes. She lightly touched his shoulders with her dainty hands, causing Harry to go into meltdown, as he skin burned at her touch. "Do you want to kiss me Harry?" Luna said calmly, still swaying her body gently back and forth.

Harry didn't have to think, his body reacted for him, pressing himself closer against Luna, while his head bobbed up and down. Luna wasted no time, tilting her head high so that their lips could meet. She licked his lips, asking for his permission and when he gave it to her, opening his mouth, her delicate pink tongue slid in, enticing Harry with every stroke against his. Luna kissed like she danced. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't particularly full of knowledge or experience, but it was still good. Luna was gentle in her kiss, but every so often she would become brave and would become more fierce and dominant, overwhelming Harry with full on passion and the it would go. Also the taste of the butter beer on her tongue, mixed with the taste of her chocolate lip balm, was enough to leave Harry begging for more.

Harry let his hands wander ever so gradually over her small frame, as they continued to kiss. Harry had never felt more intrigued and excited by a kiss, he couldn't understand how so little, could turn him into a confused, infatuated wreck.

Suddenly Luna pulled away slightly and lifted a fob watch from underneath her dress and popped it open. She looked up at Harry and gave him a small sad smile "I've got to go Harry." She began to pull away, but Harry clung on for a second "Would it be alright, if I contacted you?" Luna's smile changed into a grin and she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly. "Of course." With that she slid out of his grasp and walked off, leaving him standing alone, but happier then he had been in a long time.

**Ok guys, this is my new harry potter story. I always thought Luna and Harry were a better couple. Hope you like it, please review and favorite. This was gonna be just a one shot, but I thought it would be better to make it a full story.**

**If you want to see pictures of what I think the characters would look like and their outfits check out my photobucket album**

**.com/albums/ii228/daydreamer173/The%20Girl%20With%20The%20Dirigible%20Plum%20Earrings/**


	2. Chapter 2

**4th of January 2000**

Harry let out a long yawn as he poured out a cup of coffee, one for him and one for Ron. They were only just getting back to normal, after spending the last few days with the worst hangovers imaginable. "I am never drinking that much again" Ron groaned, sprawled across the sofa. "You know that's a lie" Harry laughed, chucking Ron's legs out of the way so that he could sit down and handed his best friend the steaming hot beverage. "Have you seen Hermione since the party?" Harry asked, smoothing the lines of his forehead. "By owl, but I've refused to face her, until I had this bloody hangover out of the way." That was a clever idea since Ron had looked shit for the last few days, his skin turning almost translucent and he hadn't washed his hair at all. Even Harry had been able to drag himself into the shower and he was happy he had forced himself to stand up long enough to get washed and get rid of the terrible smell that had stuck to his skin.

"Have you spoken to Luna?" Ron said, smirking as Harry threw his head back and let out a guttural, tortured groan. "No, I have no idea what to say to her!" He had thought about it for hours, wondering whether it was right to get a crush on one of his closest old friends. If he didn't contact Luna, she might start to dislike him, but if they did meet up, Harry didn't know whether he would be able to control his emotions and he might ruin their friendship. "Just ask her out for a drink, or for dinner if you wanna be romantic. Luna's a cool girl, so she wont be mean to you and say no" Ron said non chalantly, "why don't you owl her now, Hagrid should be up the lazy pig" Ron laughed, looking over at the little podium that was the owls home. After Hedwig's death, Harry hadn't really wanted another owl, but one day when he had take a drip to Diagon Alley, he'd spotted a plump, huge brown owl, with kind eyes, that just reminded him of the half giant, who had bought him his first owl, sitting inside Eeyolps Owl Emporium. So he bought the owl in seconds after seeing it and brought it back to his shared flat with Ron. They both loved the owl, but Hagrid had a habit of only waking up after eleven am and when he did wake up, he would fly about the room, making weird noises, before settling down again to await a letter to deliver.

Harry dragged himself off the sofa, towards the desk in the corner and sat down, pulling out a piece of paper and a quill. He quickly wrote out a friendly letter, inviting Luna out for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron at nine, on friday. He folded it up and placed it before Hagrid, who sleepily gazed it at for a while, before taking it in his beak and flying off through the open window.

"Well it's done now" Harry sighed, downing the rest of his coffee, he starred into the empty cup "I think I need some more" Ron suddenly thrust his cup into the air "get me some." Harry grumbled something about being lazy, but poured them both another cup of the miracle wake up juice. "You won't regret it" Ron said, with a smug smile plastered on his funny mug. "How do you know?" Harry grumbled, starring out the window. The cold winter snow had turned the world into something much more beautiful then it was. He felt like he was going to freeze, but he couldn't drag himself away or close the window. "It's Luna, nothing bad can come from being with Luna."

**5th of January 2000**

"Pass the salt" Ron said through a mouthful of bacon. Harry chucked it across the table, his eyes scanning the latest Daily Prophet, but his mind was far away from the latest update on Hogwarts growing amount of good results. Harry was fretting over when Luna would owl him, it had been a day and still Hagrid hadn't returned with a reply. He was starting to think it had been a mistake to contact her. "Stop worrying" Ron said, his voice was light, but full of authority, "she will contact you, it's only Wednesday, you've got loads of time." Harry nodded, but his heart didn't agree. Luna hadn't left his mind since he had sent the letter, every waking moment had been filed with thoughts about her. He needed to silence his own mind before he went insane. "I'm going to lie down." Harry grumbled, pushing his chair out from under the table. "It's midday" Ron said, "it's also a Sunday, so I can have a nap if I want" Harry yelled as he collapsed onto his bed, slamming the door as he fell. "Accio wand" he mumbled, calling to him his most prized possession.

"Harry." Ron called out. "Ron you piss me off and I will hex your nuts off, I am not in the mood." Harry grumbled, tucking his head under a pillow. "Fine, I guess I will have to write back to Luna myself and tell her your too much of a grumpy git to see her now." Harry leapt from the bed, moving faster then he ever had in his entire life. "You better not be joking Ron." He snatched the letter out of his hand and inhaled the sweet scent that lingered on the paper. It really was from her. Harry ripped open the letter and read it quickly and then again, making sure he had got it right.

_'Dear Harry. It will be great to see you on Friday. Sorry about the late reply, I went on a hunt to find my coat, after the Nargles stole it at the club on New Years Eve. I really need to find away to stop them. Love Luna.'_

"If Luna makes you move that quick, you might actually be able to pleasure a women for once." Ron chuckled. Harry moved the letter from in front of his face and grinned "Hermione did tell me you were all speed and no technique, one minuter she called you." Ron made a lunge for Harry, swinging his fists in the air. Harry just laughed and ducked from the punches. He was ecstatic, over the moon and now would have to wait till Friday. Bugger.

Sorry it's short, this was just needed to create the lead up to the next chapter which is much longer


	3. Chapter 3

****Ok guys I warn you, major M rated chapter. Merry christmas and enjoy your christmas chapter present from me****

**7th of January 2000**

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron and picked a table near one of the windows. In the shadows, but visible enough so that Luna would be able to see him. He sat down, brushing his shirt down for the one hundredth time and ordered a butter beer. The alcohol may have to get stronger as the night progressed, but right now he wanted to be as sober as possible. Although a little dutch courage wouldn't be that bad.

Luna arrived a little after nine, skipping into the bar with a grin on her face. Her large purple parka covering her tiny frame, enclosing her face in a ring of fur. She ran over to the table, kissed Harry on the cheek and sat down with a sigh. Harry just watched, his heart doing back flips. He didn't understand how she had so much confidence, how she could be so calm and cool in herself. Every moment was torment for him, wondering what others around thought of him. He loved her attitude.

Luna ordered herself a butter beer before he could offer and sat there sipping it slowly, the creamy froth coating her upper lip. "I never could stop loving butter beer. I could drink it everyday and never get sick of it. Of course I would drink only one, I'm not alcoholic, but I do love it so." Luna laughed, waving at a waitress for another mug, as she had already finished hers. Harry shrugged his shoulders and tipped his glass back, draining it dry. Might as well act the same. Loosen him up a bit.

"How did it go at the club after I left?" Luna asked, scooting towards Harry, up against the window. He shivered and took another drink. "Yeah, it was great. Ron and I got terribly drunk and so did Hermione, we had to get a muggle cab as neither of us was well enough to floo home." Luna giggled and downed the rest of her butter beer. She drank quicker then Harry had ever seen anyone drink. He was weirdly proud and impressed. "I saw Cho Chang on my way out. Did you see her?" She asked, taking another small shuffle towards him, their legs almost touching. "Yeah I saw her, briefly." He really didn't want to talk about his ex with Luna. "I saw her briefly, she didn't really have time to talk. It was in the girls loos, she had some guy fucking her from behind up against the sinks." Harry choked suddenly on his butter beer, spluttering and spitting all over the table. The bluntness and content of what Luna had said, had taken him by surprise.

Luna patted him gently on the back while scourigifying the table. "It's alright, I jumped when I saw her. Specially when I saw that it was Seamus Finnegan. Don't think he saw me though." Harry shivered "please can we talk about something else." Luna smiled, her hand still pressed against his back. "Sure Harry, what do you want to talk about?" Harry glanced at Luna and was un able to think of anything suitable to say. What he was thinking about was throwing her down on the table and taking her there and then. Something he wasn't sure she would like to hear. "I don't know. What do you want to talk about Luna?" Luna tilted her head to the side and gazed at him, with her large doe eyes, biting her bottom lip gently till it turned ruby red. "I want to talk about where were going after we've had a couple more butter beers."

"Ugh, uh I'm not sure…"

"My house?" Luna said calmly, her voice was quiet, but it was full of authority and Harry got the idea that he had little choice. Luna wanted him to go back to her house and there was no way he could persuade her otherwise. "Alright." Was all he could say.

A couple is a understatement. Luna managed to get Harry to drink five more butter beers. He had no idea why, she wasn't forceful, he can't even remember how she did it, though that may be due to the alcohol. He wasn't even sure how they got back to her flat, but they did and now he was stretched out on Luna's sofa.

Luna leaned over him, moving so that she sat on his lap, a leg on each side. Her nails running along his scalp, while she stared longingly into his eyes. "Kiss me Harry" Luna whispered, un buttoning his shirt, but her eyes never left his. Harry took advantage of his new found courage and lunged forward, grasping Luna's body in his hands, pressing his lips to hers. Harry kissed Luna ferociously, delving his tongue inside her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. While his hands roamed across her body, touching every bit of skin that he could. He didn't even realise that she had quickly been removing her clothing while they made out, until she was left wearing nothing. "Your turn" Luna said, her voice deep and breathy. She slipped off his lap and dis robbed him of his trousers, top and shoes. "More" was all she said, slipping his boxers down his legs. His erect manhood was now very on show and Luna did not take her eyes off it for one second, as she lowered her mouth down towards it.

The second her lips touched the tip, Harry let out a long sigh, his spin arching high. Luna's tongue parted her lips and began stroking Harry's dick, creating tingling sensations through his cock and up his entire body. Harry bucked his hips upwards and clutched Luna's hair, guiding her back into position. Luna looked up his body and caught his gaze, moving her mouth over his cock. Slowly going down, further and further, her eyes never leaving his. Harry couldn't believe it when her lips touched the base, the whole eight inches of his dick were inside her warm, wet mouth, the tip touching the back of her throat. Luna suddenly sucked in her cheeks and drew back all the way, creating a vacuum feeling that sent Harry's body into spasms. "Fuck, ugh! Godric yes!" Luna smirked and began sucking harder, moving up and down his cock, her tongue swirling round as she moved.

Luna's hands crept up Harry's thighs, caressing his sack lightly. All of a sudden Luna had pulled away and was yanking Harry off the sofa. She grabbed her wand and pressed it to her belly, whispering some incantation that Harry could only guess was a contraceptive spell or something. Luna bent forward and held onto the back of the sofa, tilting her ass in the air. "Take me Harry. Now." Luna commanded, widening her legs. Harry took a step forward and stared at her soft pussy, the pink flesh calling to him, surrounded by small blonde curls. He grabbed onto her hips and slammed himself deep inside her. His balls slapping against her clit. "That's it Harry, more!" Luna screamed, swirling her ass against his pelvis. Harry inhaled and then started pounding into Luna's tight hole, enjoying the way her flesh pulled him in, creating the most delicious friction.

Harry had an idea, something he had down with Ginny that she had loved. He flicked Luna's southern lips, causing her to mew and beg for more. Harry moved two fingers inside Luna's pussy, slipping inside her hole, against his dick, moving in rhythm, stretching her out. Luna cried out and bucked back harder, her juices dripping down on his fingers and cock.

Harry felt about to burst and he could guess from the way Luna twisted and screamed, she was too. He slapped her soft pale ass, watching as his hand left a red mark. Harry grabbed hold of Luna by her shoulder, pulling her body up against his. He pushed her blonde hair away from her sweaty neck and bit deep into the skin, suckling hard. "Harry!" Luna screamed, cumming hard, her tender skin holding onto his fingers and dick tightly. Harry felt Luna clutch onto his balls and rub them furiously, pushing him towards his orgasm. It shook through him, rocking her even further. Harry called out Luna's name a hundred times before collapsing down onto the sofa, pulling Luna down with him, still trapped inside her.

Harry sighed happily, "that was amazing." Luna nodded and then turned her head into the pillow of the sofa, pushing herself back against Harry so that he was wedged deep inside her again. "Luna" Harry mumbled, but when he gently moved the hair away from her eyes, he saw that she had them closed and had slipped into a sex and alcohol sleep. She had never looked more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday 8th of January 2000**

Harry woke up alone. His clothes folded carefully behind his head like a pillow and a blanket covering his naked body. Luna was no where to be seen. Harry quickly got dressed and walked around the empty flat, taking every small detail into account. The apartment was painted in a range of rainbow colours, each one bright and obviously hand painted. With certain corners left half white, half coloured. Luna's bedroom was painted a vibrant indigo, but the walls were covered in post cards, cut outs from the Quibbler and photos of friends and family. There was a huge mattress on the floor in the middle of the room and there was wardrobe and desk at one side. The desk was filled with maps and books on magical creatures. The room was just like he had imagined.

Harry carried on looking around. There was a bathroom, kitchen and a second bedroom. This one was painted black and was more minimalist and stylish then the others. Meaning that he couldn't tell whether it was a boys or a girls.

Finally Harry decided to leave, using a port key back to his flat. It was really the key to the front door, but since him and Ron always used floo, apparated or used a port key, they never had to open the door and so the key was useless. Hence perfect port key.

"Fun night?" Ron asked, turning around as Harry appeared in their living room. He was sitting watching tv in only his track suite pants and there was a distinctive smell of sweat in the room that Harry recognised. Specially since it was the same aroma that lingered on his own skin. The smell of sex.

"Yeah it was amazing. Hermione still here?"

"In my bedroom, fast asleep. So tell me about last night?"

Harry grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, his hangover kicking in. "Got drunk with Luna at the Leaky Cauldron, then she got me back to her place, fucked me hard, I mean out of my mind and then I woke up this morning and she had gone."

He was kind of upset that she had left so early, without leaving him a note or anything. Harry felt slightly confused and even a bit used, had Luna used him for just a shag?

"Sounds bloody good. You gonna see her again?"

"I don't know. I mean, I think she enjoyed herself, but seeing each other again was never mentioned. Really we didn't talk that much."

"You gonna owl her?"

Harry thought for a second. He really had enjoyed his time with Luna, all of it, every little second and he wanted it again. That was a rare feeling for him. He hadn't even thought of Ginny once during the evening, his every thought and action revolving around Luna and when they had fucked, he had felt so much pleasure and pure, pure bliss. He wanted that again, more then anything.

"Yeah I think I will, but I'm not sure when."

"Give it a few days at least" Hermione suddenly said, appearing in the door way of Ron's room. His dressing gown tied tightly around her waist. Her hair was a bird nest and her neck was covered in purple marks that he knew she would get rid off before leaving the flat, something Ron hated. He wished she would keep them, a sign that she belonged to him and him only.

"You really think?" Harry asked, moving towards the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, he was absolutely famished. "Yeah, you don't want to seem too eager and Luna isn't the kind of girl who seems desperate for a boy to contact her immediately after, specially since she left you this morning. Owl her on Monday I think."

"I would listen to her Harry, she is a girl after all" Ron laughed, pulling hermione down onto his lap, nuzzling her neck lovingly. Hermione swatted Ron on the forehead, but she was smiling happily, so she hadn't taken his comment to heart as she would have done in the past.

"Alright, I'll take your advice." Harry mumbled through a mouthful of ham and lettuce. "Now I really need a shower, before you two use it, together." He winked at them cheekily and Ron winked back, but Hermione was glaring at him with pure annoyance, her face going red with embarrassment.

"Shut up Harry."

Harry laughed and finished his sandwich, walking into the bathroom. "Don't forget to clear up after yourselves, the walls must be spick and span."

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, while Ron laughed his head off. Harry slipped inside the bathroom and pulled off his clothes, slipping inside the shower and under the hot water. He had a few days to work out exactly what he was going to write to Luna.

**Sunday 9th of January 2000**

"No matter how much I save I'm not gonna be able to get enough money to buy a ticket for the Quidditch World Cup!" Ron whined, throwing his receipts down on the table.

"I'll get you a ticket for your birthday if you want."

Ron dropped to his knees, his hands together, "please Harry, please!" Harry laughed and patted Ron on his ginger bonce. "Fine, that's your present sorted now."

"What present?"

Both the boys jumped high into the air. Ron even let out a little squeal as they both turned to see Luna standing, shivering, in the middle of the room. "What the bloody hell!" Ron yelled, running his hands through his hair. Harry couldn't say anything, there was no words.

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?" Luna whispered. Harry just nodded and gestured for her to walk into his bedroom. She moved quickly, her bare feet leaving wet foot prints on the floor.

"Luna, what are you doing here? Why are you bare foot? Why are you so wet? What the fu.." He didn't get to finnish, as Luna grabbed the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue forcefully into his mouth.

She pushed him down onto the bed, un zipping his fly as she did so. Harry tried to talk, but Luna's forceful kiss stopped him from saying a word. Luna climbed onto his lap and lifted up her dress, revealing her bare pussy to his eyes. She had his cock out in seconds and was forcing herself down on top of him.

Harry tried to fight her, fight himself, but the increasing pleasure and desire as Luna rode him hard, her moans and pants filling the room, took over his mind and pushed him to concentrate on just thrusting his hips upwards, shoving his dick inside her, again and again.

Harry came quickly and Luna followed shortly after.

He moved to hold her, hug her, like he wanted to, to enjoy her company in the after glow of sex. But Luna slipped off him and pulled out small silk bag.

"Luna?" He sat up and watched as she pulled out a small butter beer bottle cap from the bag. Just as she disappeared from his room, he saw a small tear fall down her cheek and then she was gone.

**Please review and tell me what you guys thought?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday 9th of January 2000**

Harry didn't know what to say. What to think. This was the second time Luna had run out on him after sex, although the first time she had stuck around a little while after, but she was asleep. What was she doing? What was going? He was utterly and completely confused.

After a moment Ron knocked on the door. Harry zipped up his fly, cast a scourigifying spell over himself and then allowed his best mate to enter the room.

"Where's Luna gone?" Ron asked, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't know, I seriously don't fucking know man!" Harry yelled, punching the mattress.

"You guys had sex again, didn't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Then she left without saying a word, didn't she?"

Again Harry nodded. Ron sighed and rubbed his forehead, "who knew Luna could be so confusing and weird, I mean proper weird, not just quirky weird. At school she always seemed the most real and up front out of the girls."

"Exactly! That's one of the reasons I liked her and now I have no idea what she's like."

"Couldn't you have stopped her? Got her to talk, instead of shagging her."

"I tried, but she moved to quick and she's strong for her size. Once she had started kissing me, I couldn't stop myself, she has some hold over me. I have no control when I'm with her. She has this way, where her eyes tell me exactly what she wants and there's no way I can stop her."

"What are you going to do?"

Harry buried his face in his hands. "I don't know."

"She's going to come back, that's for sure."

"How do you know?"

"I don't have any reasons, I just have this feeling that she will come back, soon and I'm pretty sure she will try the same trick again."

"I've got to stop her next time. I don't want to just be her sex toy."

"Then your gonna have to do something special to control her, because she seems to have a weird affect on you. I know you'll think of something mate."

**Friday 15****th**** of January 2000**

Harry closed his eyes, it had been a really long day. Once again the ministry had called him in for meetings and interviews, dragging out his application to become a auror. He fell asleep pretty much immediately.

Harry could feel something heavy on his legs and something wet on his cock. Had he had a wet dream? Harry opened his eyes and almost screamed in shock, but Luna covered his mouth quickly with her hands.

She was on top off him again, giving him a blow job, but now she was moving up, ready to fuck him. He needed to stop her, she was practically gonna rape him.

Harry reached for his wand as quick as anything. He cast a freezing charm on her.

Luna went stiff as a board and fell on the bed beside him. Now they could talk. He cast "Incarcerous", a binding spell and turned on the lights in his room so that he could see her properly.

Luna was wearing a very long black coat, converses and nothing else. Harry covered her body with his duvet and propped himself up on the pillows.

When she opened her eyes, Harry noticed that they were bloodshot, like she had been crying. He couldn't be harsh to her when she looked like that. He would have to go at this slow and easy.

"Luna? Please talk to me."

Luna turned to look at him, but she kept her mouth closed. "Why did you try to fuck me while I was asleep?" Luna bit her lip. "You basically just tried to rape me, you must have the decency to tell me why"

"I wasn't raping you" Luna cried, turning over so that he couldn't see her face. "Luna. You have apparated into my house, without my permission. You were going to have sex with me, while I was asleep. How is that not rape?"

"I'm so sorry." Luna was whimpering now, her eyes watering furiously.

Harry's heart cried out for her. He hated seeing her like this. He cuddled her still form to his chest and began stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. "Luna tell me what's going on, so that I can understand. Maybe I can help you, but you need to tell me what's going on."

"I can't explain, I just can't"

"yes you can."

Luna looked up at him, with her big grey eyes and mumbled "you wont understand."

"You don't know that, un less you try."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because it's me. We went through a war together Luna, you can tell me and trust me with anything."

Luna breathed in deeply and stared up at the ceiling.

"I..I'm Half-Veela. Or 3/4 Veela, since my dad was half and my mum was one hundred percent Veela."

"But..you?"

"Let me finnish my explanation. Then you can talk, you said you would give me the chance to explain." Luna said calmly, closing her eyes.

"It was underlying for a long time, probably due to the trauma brought on by seeing my mother die. But after the war, Neville and I, well we took each others innocence and it set off the Veela part of me. After that, men started acting differently to me, they were actually interested and so was I.

My sexual desires were heightened and I found I could get a guy into bed easily. I used my powers of persuasion for the first time, when I was still with Neville. I was desperate with need and he had been away for a week. I couldn't control myself. After I had cheated on him, I told him the truth and then he broke up with me."

Luna drew in a deep breathe and bit her lip, causing it to bleed slightly. Harry wiped up the stain with his thumb, but said nothing, allowing her to carry on with her story.

"After that, well I couldn't control myself for ages. Every guy that I met, I ended up in bed with. I liked it, I had power, for once I was in control and I was being desired.

Do you know how lonely I had felt sometimes at Hogwarts? Knowing that I was seen as the weird girl that no guy liked. That no guy even came near, they saw me as a joke. Neville was the first and I think that's what set it off. Knowing that somebody actually wanted me. I worked on my, terrible dress sense, my look, everything, to make me seem even more desirable to men.

But after a year, I realised that guys weren't fucking me because they loved me, like Neville had. They were doing it because I was part Veela. So I tried to stop myself.

It worked for a while, but it hurt me too much. I went to a club and bumped into Seamus Finnegan. We shagged in the back of his car. He has a thing for doing it in public.

Then I met Aston Suley. He was half-veela and we worked out an arrangement, that seemed to work for both of us. He has a room in my apartment and every week we would fuck multiple times to control both our yearnings.

I thought it was a casual affair, but I started to realise that Aston was incredibly possessive. If I so much as looked at another guy, he would go into a terrible rage. After one bloke bought me a drink in a bar, since I had no money, Aston found out and hit me in the stomach, telling me never to cheat on him again.

I promised because of fear and I kept that promise, until I bumped into you that night at the club. I couldn't help myself. You had always been so nice to me at school, I always thought you were cute, but I never tried anything because you were Ginny's.

I wanted you so badly and after we had sex, I was so happy, but I realised that again I had got in you bed through my Veela abilities. But I couldn't stop wanting you, I had never wanted anyone so much. I also realised if I didn't want sex, then I didn't have to have sex with Aston.

Having sex with you was saving me from him, sating the beast inside me.

But it was also killing me. Coming tonight, while you were asleep, meant that I didn't have to look into your eyes and see how much you wanted me, which would hurt me even more.

Knowing that the desire wasn't real, while mine was. That you didn't love me. That no one will ever love me.

Oh for fuck sake I'm a wreck!"

Luna turned her head to the side and sobbed into the pillow, struggling to get away from the invisible bonds that held her. Harry had no idea what to say.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's out of character, but there will be bits of the story that will be changed, so that the story can develop the way I want it to.**

**How will Harry deal with this news? Will him and Luna work through it? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday 15th of January 2000**

Harry looked down at the crying girl in his arms and knew that all her worries about his feelings for her, were exactly the opposite of how he felt.

Of course he loved making love to her, it was amazing! Being inside her, in that intimate and pleasurable way, was something he wished he could feel every second.

But since he had met her, all he had wanted to do was hang out with her and spend time together. To actual hold her in his arms and talk. If she wasn't crying in sadness and hadn't only a minute ago tried to have sex with him, while he was asleep. Then this would actually be a good moment, she was lying in his arms, talking to him!

"Luna I want nothing more then to just be with you. I already liked and knew you before you inherited your veela powers and now my like has just amplified. I want to help you, be with you. I would do anything for you."

Luna turned towards him and smiled, a small, blissful smile. "Please un tie me." Harry waved his wand over her body and immediately the bonds disappeared. Luna shook out her limbs and leaned forward, kissing Harry gently on his lips. She didn't take it any further, instead she lay in his arms and began drawing circles on his bare chest. "So what do we do now?"

"We sleep and then tomorrow, I will cook you breakfast. You will then apparate home and meet me later in the evening, for dinner at a restaurant, where we will spend at least two hours and will not get drunk. Like last time. We will talk, enjoy each others company and then, well we can take the night from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Luna sighed, her eye lids already fluttering. She gave a last kiss to his abdomen and then fell into a drowsy sleep on his nap. Mewing ever so gently in her sleep. The sweet, innocent noise was so pleasant to Harry, that it lulled him, into his own dream land.

Before greeting Mr Sandman, Harry made a mental note. To ask Hermione to find out as much as she could about Veela's. Shouldn't be hard for her and she would be the best one for the job. Once they know more about Veelas. The more he could help Luna.

**Saturday 16****th**** of January 2000**

Harry groaned and buried his head in the pillow, trying to go back to sleep, but something was tickling his feet. He kicked out and heard a tiny giggle from the end of the bed.

"Luna your not suppose to wake a bloke up by tickling his feet."

"It worked though didn't it?" Luna was smirking so evilly, her eyes glittering.

Harry sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. "There's nicer ways." He looked down at her and then at himself. The cover had completely fallen off and his naked body was turning paper white from the cold air. "Can you chuck me the pants you took off me last night?"

Luna stuck out her bottom lip and disappeared under the bed, before appearing with his track suit bottoms in her hand. "Such a shame, I was enjoying the view."

Harry had to mentally punch his fist in the air, she might have been bluffing, but by the way she licked her lips, he knew he should take the comment to heart and to his ego. His growing ego.

"Come on you. Make yourself decent for others eyes and I will make your breakfast. As long as you don't mind an ultimate bacon sandwich."

Luna just closed the buttons on her coat and tied it around the waist. "Done. Now make me my sandwich!"

Harry chuckled, threw Luna over his shoulder, making sure the long coat stayed in place and didn't flash her ass. He carried Luna to the kitchen and then placed her down on the top of the kitchen surfaces.

"So my dear, how do you like your bacon, covered in dripping soggy fat, Harry Potter perfection or burnt to a crisp?"

Luna placed a finger on her lips and turned her head from side to side, contemplating her decision. "I guess I'm going to have to go with Harry Potter perfection."

"Excellent choice Miss Lovegood."

Harry began preparing their breakfast. Tossing bacon into a pan. He lit a fire underneath and then turned to cut the bread. He could use magic, but he kind of wanted to impress her by showing he could do it by hand.

Harry would steal little glances at her while he cooked. She looked so beautiful, sitting in the long coat, her pale, soft legs dangling down off the counter. Her toes painted a bright violet. It made him shiver, knowing how he had he seen exactly what was at the top of her legs, her precious pussy, hidden by the coat. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to fuck her senseless there and then, but he was determined to show some dignity and prove that he wasn't controlled by her Veela powers.

He soon finished their breakfast and set each plate down on the table, complete with ketchup, salt and pepper.

Harry watched as Luna sat down, picked up the sandwich and bit deep into it, some of the ketchup oozing out from the sides. He waited patiently for her judgement. "Well Mr Potter, I think you have out done yourself, this isn't perfection, this is ultimate perfection!" Luna said, beaming at him.

Harry laughed and started eating his own, happy that he had impressed her.

"I always use to be scared of eating meat when I was little, I believed that Kapocrutes lived inside the meat and laid their eggs inside, which would hatch inside your body and create weird visions. I only stopped believing it, when someone tricked me into eating a hamburger and then I realised nothing happened."

Harry didn't even question what a Kapocrute was, he still didn't even know what a Nargle was.

"How old were you, when you ate the hamburger?"

"13"

Harry couldn't help laughing, but he quickly gave Luna's hand a squeeze, so that she knew it was not in menace.

"So I want you back here around seven, dressed beautifully and then I will take you out for an amazing meal." Harry said, cleaning the plates with a quick spell.

Luna nodded and then looked down at herself "I hope I can make myself look presentable and pretty."

Harry moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up slightly so that she was almost on her toes. He kissed the tip of her nose. "You always look pretty, but I'm sure you'll make yourself look stunning tonight, it won't take too much work."

Luna leaned up and gently bit Harry's bottom lip "you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"I'll make you feel better later."

"Of course you will." Luna slid her hands across Harry's neck and kissed him deeply, flicking his lips gently with her tongue, but didn't take it any further then that. Instead she stood back, reached for her port key and gave Harry a quick wink. "See you later Harry."

As soon as she was gone, Harry immediately felt depressed, but determined. He had a task to complete.

Walking towards Ron's door, he held out his hand and knocked on the door four times and then banged on it with his fist. It was a secret knock that him and Ron had come up with. No answer, meant that they were not allowed to come in. "YES!" Meant there was no way they were getting in there for a good few hours. Most commonly because they were with a girl having sex. They had chosen that word, because it could be shouted, with out the girl wondering what the fuck was going on. Of course there was also a simple "enter", meaning enter, of course.

Harry waited and for a moment he heard nothing, but then he heard a very weak mumble of "enter."

He stepped inside the room. He created a small amount of light from his wand and found Ron, cuddled up on bed, his head mostly under the covers. "What do you want?"

"Is Hermione at her house?"

"Yeah. She's coming over later though if you want to see her."

"What time?"

"2 ish"

"Not enough time, I need to see her now. I won't be gone long, I don't think."

"What are you doing, you sound all excited."

"On a mission to help Luna."

He left the room and closed the door. Walking back to his own room with quick steps. Harry dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, shoved on his shoes and a coat and then apparated to Hermione's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday 16th of January 2000**

Harry took a look at himself in the mirror for a second. Even though he had showered and shaved and tried to tame is mad hair, he couldn't help feeling depressed.

"Harry you look great, Luna wont be able to keep her hands off you." Hermione said, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Ron smiled and nodded. Harry was sure, if Hermione had done that to anyone else, Ron would have put them in a head lock.

"You look fine mate." Ron said cheerfully, giving Harry praise in the only way Ron knew how, simple, and almost verging on not being a compliment.

Harry had picked out a pair of black pants, striped light blue shirt and black tie. It was some of the smartest clothes he owned, since he spent most of his life in jeans and t-shirts.

Harry looked at his wrist watch. One minute to seven, if she was on time, she would be here soon. He could feel himself start to sweat and his heart picked up it's natural tempo, becoming an almost samba rhythm.

With a light crackle in the air and a sudden waft of rose and honey in the room, she was suddenly standing in front of him. A vision in turquoise.

Luna wore a light turquoise dress that hugged her at the waist, it went down to her feet, giving only a slight peak at her silver sandals. Her dress didn't have any shoulders, so her gentle neck and collar bone were on show, adorned with her butter beer cork necklace. Which somehow looked elegant, specially when teamed with long silver earrings that hanged just above her shoulders.

Luna looked breath takingly beautiful.

"Hello Harry. Hello Hermione, Ron" Luna finally said, breaking the silence. Ron and Hermione both said hello, but Harry couldn't seem to get the words out. Suddenly he felt a poke in the back, from Hermione probably and he stepped forward. "Hello Luna." Harry walked over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her like there was no one else there.

But of course there was. Ron, the prick that he is. Had to cough loudly, breaking the romantic moment. Harry turned and glared at him, before looking back at his lovely date for the evening. "Should we go?"

Luna nodded and gave his two best friends a smile. "Hope to see you two again soon."

Harry stepped to Luna's side and give Ron and Hermione a quick nod, they knew what that meant. 'You have an hour before were back and then I want the apartment empty.' They both nodded and said goodbye to Luna.

Harry took Luna's arm in his and apparated them both quickly to his favourite restaurant.

They landed in a small alley beside the restaurant, where muggle eyes would not detect them. Harry noted that Luna had placed a white shawl around her shoulders, that she had obviously been hiding behind her back.

"Follow me." Harry took her by the hand and lead her gently through the snow. They entered the restaurant and were immediately hit by the warming smell of fresh food. Harry gave his name to a waiter and they were lead to a table in the corner of the restaurant. The white table cloths and tall red candles were exactly as Harry had remembered. The last time he had come here was with Ron and Hermione, a celebration dinner for ending Hogwarts officially.

He pulled out Luna's chair and then sat down across the table from her.

"This place is amazing, what's it called?"

"La petite maison. It's one of my favourite french restaurants in london."

A waiter dressed in a white shirt and black dress pants appeared at their table, "would you like to choose a wine or champagne, to drink with your meal?"

Harry picked up the list and looked through it, "yes, can we have a bottle of Château Margaux please." The waiter nodded and walked off towards the kitchen doors.

"I have no idea what type of wine that is" Luna whispered, taking a little nimble from a white roll.

"Nor do I. Never do, I just pick one that sounds good."

Luna laughed and leaned across the table, taking hold of his hand. "This is really nice, I haven't done anything like this in, well such a long time. Such a very long time."

Her eyes looked sad and Harry realised that her Veela emotions had really taken a toll on her life, over the last few years. The amazing girl he had known in school was still there, he knew it, he saw it, deep down in her eyes. Very deep, barely registering, but he knew it was there and he was going to get it back. Bring her out of her shell.

The waiter brought their wine over, poured it into their glasses after Harry had given it the seal of approval and then took their orders.

Luna ordered warm prawns with olive oil,

then salt baked fillet of line caught sea bass with artichokes and tomatoes

and for dessert a orange and grand mamier sorbet and lemon and vodka sorbet.

Harry ordered first asparagus served with shallots and a goat's cheese dressing,

then grilled lamb cutlets with smoked aubergine.

Finished off with Vanilla Crème Brulee.

"I'm starving, I haven't been able to eat anything all day. To be truthful, I've been so nervous." Luna said through sips of her wine.

"I know how you feel. I've been running my hands through my hair all day in anticipation, I think I may develop a bald patch."

Luna burst out laughing and leaned across the table, reaching to ruffle his hair. As she moved her dress fell just a little and Harry caught a glimpse between her beasts. His breath caught in his throat and a sudden surge of pleasure flew to his cock.

Harry coughed to clear his throat and then took hold of Luna's hand, making sure she listened carefully to what he said next.

"I hope this doesn't anger you, but I went over to Hermione's today and got her to look into the Veela heritage. I wanted to find out anything that could possibly help you."

"And did you? Any knowledge about this damn heritage thing of mine would help"

"Yes. Hermione is a great researcher. What she found was that Veelas, feed of the sexual energy of others, much like food or water. If they obtain it regularly, say at least a couple times a week, then they are able to perform naturally in their lives and even things like their senses can be enhanced.

If they lack sexual contact, then their whole inner balance goes off and they become depressed, angry, even suicidal.

Also Veelas are descendant from sirens. Mythical creatures known to ensnare men with their voices, looks and charms. Veelas powers are much the same, as you have realised. You have quite the affect on men."

"Do I have that affect on you?"

"Yes I noticed it first at the club, your smell, your dance, your smile, everything enchanted me, but I'm pretty sure half of that is due to just you and not your veela side. You always had a positive affect on me."

"Good answer."

"It's the truth."

Harry felt Luna's leg brush up against his, sending shivers up his spine.

"Anything else to tell me?"

"Well if a Veela, takes a mate for life, then they can obtain all their sexual desire through this one person and also share it, so that their desire is not so strong. The two will feel each others feelings and their own more intensely. The only problem is that if one dies, then the other will as well, because the two can not live apart. It's really true that the bond is for life.

Once the two have mated, they can never mate with anyone else or feel feelings for anyone else, this is almost like a curse and a blessing for the Veela, as the temptation is gone, but they are also confined."

At this point their starters arrived and they began eating them in silence. Luna had a dreamy look in her eye, as if she was really thinking.

"So all I would have to do, would be to take a mate for life and then all my problems would be solved, well nearly all, I would have to find some way to deal with Aston, but since he couldn't sleep with me, would help. So how would this mating ceremony go?"

"The couple would have to be connected through skin, mind, amore and blood."

"How would they do this?" Luna's eyes were lighting up and as they tucked into their main courses, Harry noticed that she had become quite flushed. She wanted him to describe the mating process to her, turn her on, by speaking of such an intimate process in a public place. God, Harry wanted to shag her! Right on the table, so that they could spoil the pristine table cloth. The things he would do to this amazing girl.

"The timing has to be perfect. The couple, have to be have sex, but not just normal sex, they have to be literally giving every soul of themselves to the other person and the act of fucking each other deeply. Their orgasms have to be in sync. As they cum, they both have to think of the same thing, feel the same feeling. Once their orgasms have stopped, they must share blood, the blood completes the bond. Then they are tied together for life.

"Sounds hard, but delicious" Luna purred, her eyes glossing over as she took another sip of wine. "Now I just need to find someone to mate with."

"Got any ideas?"

Luna looked at him straight on and she smiled sweetly, glancing suddenly down at the table "one name springs to mind"

"Tell me." Harry wanted her to say his name, to be her mate for life, to own her and for her to own him.

"Do I have to say it out loud?"

"Yes, please."

Their voices had almost become a whisper and Harry felt as if the whole restraunt had disappeared, instead it was just him and Luna, alone in this moment.

If she said another name, it would break his heart, but if she said his…

Luna looked up at him, her arm out stretching across the table so that she could brush his fingers with hers gently.

"You, Harry Potter, only you."

**This chapter took me along time to write, so please review and tell me what you thought.**

**The restaurant and menu are all real and I have included pictures of the restaurant on my photobucket album, as well as pictures of their outfits, so go check it out if you want**

**Thanks =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning very smutty chapter just in case you don't like that sort of stuff**

**Saturday 16th of January 2000**

Harry gripped the table cloth and started grinning. He felt almost compelled to stamp his feet in happiness, like a little kid. Instead he resolved to swig the rest of his wine down and then grab Luna's hand, kissing each finger in turn.

Luna giggled and slid her hand from his, up to his cheek. "I'm guessing that means your happy with my choice."

"Couldn't be happier"

Luna winked at Harry "wait till after dessert". Harry swore his manhood could not have moved quicker just then, to the point where it was so uncomfortable in his trousers, he had to stop himself from adjusting himself in the restaurant right there and then, if Luna hadn't took hold of his hand again. Rubbing his palms and fingers gently. "I know this sounds kind trashy, but I really just can't wait to get you into bed."

Harry's heart first stopped, then started drumming and then he burst into laughter. Luna looked at him confusedly. "You make it hard for me to control myself here. You know I've been considering the bathroom for a hook up and now it's looking even more pleasing." Luna looked like she sighed in relief and then laughed with him. "Sounds good, but I think we can both wait to at least reach my flat, even if it is just the door." Luna purred stroking her foot up Harry's leg. God he could not wait to get her home!

Thank God for port keys, because Harry was sure that they wouldn't have been able to get through the door without ripping off each others clothes. Luna was pulling open his shirt as they first touched the port key in the alley behind the restaurant.

As the dizziness ended from traveling, Luna finished her work on his shirt and started working on his trousers instead. Harry had no choice, but to stand there and allow Luna to undress him with her nimble fingers, licking her lips as she moved.

"Lie down on the carpet" Luna breathed heavily, quickly stripping herself of all jewelry. Harry did he was told, too caught up in the moment and watching Luna strip to really disagree. Really he wanted to know what this sexy woman would do to him. Ginny had been a fire cracker, but Luna burnt him inside and out, he had no idea what to expect from her and that turned him on to the point of wanton desperation.

Luna removed her lacy white strapless bra and thong, then she stepped towards Harry and placed her feet on either side of his hips. Slowly Luna lowered her body down and positioned herself over Harry's aching cock. Harry let out a long moan and then a almost squeal, as Luna moved her feet from beside his hips to out in front of her, by his arms. "Stretch your arms out." Luna gasped. As he did, she placed her feet just under his arms and leaned back, placing her hands on his calves. Harry couldn't believe the position she was in. From his angle he saw his dick deep inside Luna's pussy, watching the way it clung to him tightly and as his eyes travelled up her body, he got a perfect view of her soft supple breasts that he was dying to stroke and lick, but couldn't reach for the life of him.

Suddenly Luna began moving her lower body forward and then round in circles, moving in strange patterns that rubbed Harry's dick just right. He realised through pants, moans and screams of "Oh fucking god" that Luna was moving in figure of eights. "God Luna your gonna own me!" Harry moaned, trying to move his hips, but Luna was in control. Luna's breasts looked amazing as she moved, bouncing in every direction, the small pink nipples begging to be licked. Suddenly Luna's pussy clenched around Harry's dick and he felt himself ready to burst. "So close, oh keep going!" Luna slammed her hips forward and her pussy further down on his cock, enveloping him fully. Harry pushed himself off the floor and screamed to the ceiling as his cum filled Luna.

As the high of the orgasm ended, Harry moved with Luna still tight over him and ran over to the dinner table, placing her as softly as he could onto the surface. "You taking control Harry?" Luna growled, gripping his chest with her nails, pinching his nipples deliciously. "You bet baby. Lean back onto your arms", Luna grinned at Harry and moved as told. Harry couldn't stop himself from smirking as he looked down at her pink pussy, drenching his cock, he wanted to be in there forever. Slowly, Harry held onto Luna's ankles and moved them up onto his shoulders, squeezing his pelvis close to her ass. Luna arched into the position, thrusting her tits into the air. That's was enough, Harry was hard again.

He let out an animalistic growl and started pounding into her tight hole, gripping onto her legs for dear life. He swiveled his hips against her soft skin and watched as his cock slid in and out. Luna thrust herself against him as hard as she could, her ass cheeks pressing close up against his pelvis. Harry let go off one of Luna's ankles and let his hand snake up her stomach and press against her breasts, fondling and kneading them to his hearts content. Luna's pert nipples brushed against his palm and he gave them a pinch, pulling them ever so gently away from her body, as he slowed down the pace of his thrusts, making them shallow and slow. Harry watched as Luna bite her lip, squeezing the the edge of the table. "Don't torture me Harry" she breathed, her pussy clenching tightly around his cock. "I wont baby, I promise." Harry moaned through slightly gritted teeth, squeezing her nips one last time before letting them spring back into place, as he continued shuttling his cock inside her, working it as fast and as deep as possible, till the whole of his dick was enveloped in her soft warm folds. It was the silkiest, most amazing thing he had ever felt and he felt pure euphoria when he was balls deep inside her, Luna's body close against his, so that their heart beats pounded away together.

Suddenly Luna's whole body clenched and then went into a wave of shakes, as her insides tightened around Harry's cock, milking it as her sweet juices flowed freely. Her head tilted back, she let out a wanton moan that shook the room and left Harry weak at the knees as she finally came to the end of her orgasm and tipped her head forward against his chest. "Harry" was all Luna was able to whisper.

After a moment, Harry moved his hand under Luna's chin and gently raised it up so that he could look at her. She was smiling with pure happiness and it made his heart soar. "I love you Harry" Luna whispered, her big grey eyes staring up into his, as her finger tips danced against his chest. "I really love you."

Harry captured Luna's lips with his and kissed her with every breathe he had left in him. "I love you too" he mumbled against her lips, cradling her body against his. "And I want you to know, I want nothing more then to be with you. Your everything to me." Luna closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Harry's neck, creating sparks across his body. "Mate with me Harry."

Harry kissed Luna again on her lips, before lifting her off the table, to start walking to her room. He wanted to do this proper and although doing it on the floor and on the table had been fucking sexy, the bed was more romantic.

He laid her down onto the mattress slowly, his cock still pressed deeply inside her. Luna pressed her legs together, creating a deep friction between them and reached one arm back to hold onto the headboard and the other she used to grip tightly onto Harry. "You have to tell me when your close" Harry whispered, slowly working himself inside her again, building up the pressure. Luna had only just recovered from one orgasm and he was still hard, so controlling their timing would be difficult, but Harry knew they could do it. Luna nodded and began working at a similar rhythm to Harry, thrusting her hips forward at just the right moment. "Touch me again Harry. Tongue, teeth, fingers. I want you to touch me." God even just her words were making him hot.

Harry pressed his fingers in between their bodies and began stroking the small nub of tender flesh, in small circles, creating a delicious purring noise from Luna. Harry licked at Luna's breasts, suckling at the skin as he thrusts became more desperate, he wanted to bring her as quickly as possible as he wasn't sure how long he could last.

"I'm close, oh god! I'm so close!" Luna cried, letting go of the headboard to cling to Harry's back. "I love you Luna, do you love me too?" Harry yelled, thrusting deeper. "I love you Harry!" He felt Luna begin to orgasm around him, so Harry gave one last agonisingly deep thrust and began emptying his seed inside her, thinking and feeling only one thing, that he loved her.

Harry bite his lip hard until he could feel the blood start to drip down his skin. "Luna bite your lip, we need to finnish the mating." Luna nodded and nipped at her bottom lip with her small pearly teeth, looking kind of sexy. Harry watched as the blood appeared on her lip and then he claimed her mouth one again, sucking her bottom lip, as they exchanged blood.

Suddenly Harry's body went rigid and the blood in his body seemed to freeze over in an instant, he tried to look at Luna, but his eyes were glazed over and all he could see was a haze of blonde hair. Then with a surge of electricity that seemed to run through every bone, every vein, every cell in his body, Harry began to shake. He felt as if 1000 volts were shooting through him, creating a fire that burned him from the inside. All he could think about was Luna, the smell of her, the sound of her, the way she felt against his bare skin. Luna. Luna. It consumed him and then suddenly, like a surging wave, crashing down on top of his head, before moving away, the feeling was gone.

"Wow. So that's mating, we should do that more often." Luna sighed.

**Review please and tell me what you guys thought**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Saturday 16th of January 2000**

Harry nodded and slowly slipped out, moving to lie next to Luna, holding her tight against his body. He couldn't bear to leave her soft warm body for a second. "Sadly I think you can only do it once, but that doesn't mean we can't try." Harry mummered, pressing his lips against the crook of her neck. "Mhmm. I feel all fuzzy. Did you go all, funny at the end? Cause I did." Luna said quietly, stroking Harry's arm as it wrapped round her waist. "Yeah, felt like I was being electrocuted while having an orgasm."

"I was kind of scared, but I loved it. Suddenly I felt like you were inside me, in more then one way."

Luna twisted in his arms and pressed her naked front against his. She stared up at him with loving eyes and smiled nervously. "I feel, as strange as it is to say it, more connected to you."

"I know what you mean."

Harry did, he could almost feel Luna's heart beat in his own chest, as if her heart was next to his. He could smell her perfume stronger and it made his body shiver. Even her emotions, he could sense them, understand them. Could feel her tiredness, her happiness, the small amount of fear that he understood completely, as they had just taken such a huge step. Slowly he was also sensing her growing lust and he couldn't deny, the same was happening to him. After the marathon they had just had, he wasn't even thinking about sex, but with the growing pleasure surging through his body, he wanted to get on top of her and make love to her till Monday.

"You feeling horny as well?" Luna mumbled. Harry nodded and shifted as his hard on returned. "That's how I felt, every second of every day, but double it. Now I guess you'll have to deal with it." Her tone was almost sorrowful. Harry shifted and moved so that they were now spooning, his cock rubbing up against Luna's womanhood, which already felt wet and warm. "I knew what was going to happen Luna and it didn't scare me at all, still doesn't. This is gonna be hard, but I'm so fucking happy that we did it. I love you Luna, my mate." And he meant it. Luna kissed him with love and passion, as her hands slipped between them, positioning his dick inside her.

"I love you Harry."

**Tuesday 8th of July 2003**

Harry slipped out of bed, pulled on a pair of trousers and walked out of his room and into the kitchen to make a coffee. He had just finished a four hour sex session with Luna and every muscle in his body felt tired. He was use now to the constant cravings and so was his body. The daily romps were a great work out, he might never have to go to the gym again.

As he watched the coffee prepare itself, Harry thought back on the last few years. He still couldn't get his head round it, nobody could. Not Luna, Ron or Hermione. Aston had, but that was forced, after he had got particularly angry with them, once they had informed him that Luna was leaving him forever. Had it been fair to cast a obliviate spell on him, maybe not, but after he had tried to attack Harry, while cursing Luna with every swear word known to man kind. Nothing else had seemed logical, or kind. Harry had been very close to knocking Aston out the old fashioned way, specially after his treatment of Luna, but in the end a nice little spell had done the trick and they booked him into a hotel a few towns away just in case, with enough money to get home.

After that, he had moved into Luna's flat, after it had become too hard and awkward having sex, knowing Ron and Hermione were probably doing the same thing next door. Now Harry and Luna were able to do what ever they wanted, which included walking around naked, done mostly by Luna, but Harry certainly wasn't complaining. Their sexual urges could be controlled and explored when ever and where ever they wanted, including practically every accessible surface in the flat.

Harry took the fresh, hot coffee and walked back towards the bedroom, just as Luna was starting to stir. Her soft naked body was half covered by the thin sheet they used during the warm spring and her hair fanned out across the pillow, making her seem angelic. Well as angelic, as a Vella can be.

As Harry placed the coffee down on the bed side table, Luna turned over on the bed and looked towards her cup, breathing in heavily.

In a sudden jerk, Luna was off the bed and running out of the room, clutching her stomach as she ran. Harry followed her, after a second of frozen panic, but was un able to get into the bathroom. Luna had locked it and the sounds coming from inside, a mixture of gagging and heavy breathing, Harry's panic continued to increase.

"Luna, baby, are you alright? Let me in please." Harry called, trying to turn the door handle. Of course he could use a spell, but he had left his wand in the kitchen and he didn't want to be apart from Luna for a second, even if there was a door between them.

After a while, Luna opened the door. Her face was dripping with water and her eyes looked wild, but apart from that she seemed fine.

"What happened, are you sick?" Harry questioned, gently pulling Luna down beside him on the sofa, cradling her head against his chest. "No I'm not sick." Luna mumbled. Harry could feel the worry and fear radiating off her and it killed him inside, knowing how she felt, but un able to know why. "Then what's the matter baby, something you ate?" Luna shook her head again and then pulled out of Harry's arms. "Stay there" she whispered, walking slowly towards the bedroom.

Harry did as she said and waited, listening as he heard things being moved around in the bedroom. After a moment, Luna appeared again, her hair covering most of her face, so only her piercing grey eyes shone through. "I didn't know how or when to tell you." She whispered, barely loud enough for Harry to hear. As Luna lifted up her wand to her belly, a small pink light glowed from her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Harry leapt of the sofa and embraced Luna. "A baby, were going to have a baby, a baby." He whispered, over and over again as he tried to fully understand the situation. Had he expected it, no, was he surprised, no. Really if Harry thought about it, the number of times in the first month, where their urges had been too strong to control, there had been many times, when there had not been time to cast a contraceptive spells.

"Your not upset?" Luna mumbled, pressing her face against his chest. "No, of course not. Why would I be upset?" Harry said, kissing Luna on the top of her head. She looked up at him and seemed to search his eyes for the truth, as Luna placed her hand over Harry's heart, he knew that she was locking in on his emotions and that in a second she would see that he wasn't lying. "I love you Luna, why would I not want a family with you. Yeah were a bit young, but we can get through this together. If you want to? You do want to keep the baby, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Luna cried, clasping Harry's face in her hands, kissing him with every ounce of energy left in her tired body. "Were going to have a baby" Luna whispered, finally looking Harry in the eye. "Yes we are." He said with a smile.

**Friday 11th of July 2003**

"Your what!" Ron yelled, almost knocking his butter beer off the table. "Luna and I are going to have a baby. Ron I've said it like five times, how many times do I have to say it, before it gets through that mop of ginger hair and into your brain?" Harry chuckled. "Once more and I think I'll get it." Ron laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wow, can't believe this is happening. I must say mate, I didn't expect it."

"Nor did I, but it's kind of nice that it's a surprise, makes it seem special."

"So why are you telling me alone, aren't you suppose to do this with Luna, since she is carrying the child."

"I wanted to tell you alone. She's going to tell Hermione. I wanted to tell you alone… because I want to ask Luna to marry me and I didn't want her to hear."

"Are you fucking kidding me man! How many surprises are you going to drop on me, I might bloody have a heart attack soon. Congratulations mate!" Ron said, hugging Harry, while still trying to look as manly as possible, which made Harry laugh again. "She hasn't said yes, so don't say congratulations yet."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon, don't know how, but I wanna make it special. The thing is I have no idea what kind of ring to get, I was hoping you and Hermione, once she knows, would help me out. I mean the ring has to be amazing and unique, it can't be any old ring if it's for Luna, it has to be perfect."

"Don't worry mate, we'll help you. Hermione is going to fucking flip when she finds out. Probably gonna research loads of symbols of love to help find the ring, girls adore that kind of stuff."

"Thanks mate. Any of that kind of help is great."

"No problem Harry, though you know if you don't make me god father I will tell Luna about that time you shit yourself in the Hogwarts shower room." Harry laughed and finished off the rest of his butter beer. "That titles been yours since the day we met Ron, nothing for you to worry about."

**Review please. Also I'm holding a little competition, because I have searched for hours and can't find a ring that I think is right for Luna. So if you guys find one, send me the link of the picture with a little description of why you think it's right and if I like it, I will use it as the engagement ring. There will be a picture in the official album of photos for this story on photobucket and your name will also be mentioned in the chapter. Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Saturday 16th of January 2000**

"So I started researching universal symbols of love, there are thousands and each culture has it's own. I narrowed it down to a certain selection, thinking about you, Luna, your situation, what she likes and what you like, as well as budget because stones and metals also have to be considered." Hermione looked at Harry with bright eyes, as she walked into the jewellery shop, she wasn't even the smallest bit breathless after her mini monologue. Of course she had chosen the shop and had even organised the time, so that they would have hours to chose. Honestly what would Harry do without her?

"Do you know how sexy you are when your on a mission" Ron growled, pulling Hermione back against his chest, the smallest patch of red blooming across her cheeks as he did so. But he was right, Hermione was on a mission and she pulled away from Ron's hungry arms with focused eyes. Harry laughed as Ron slumped his shoulders forward, obviously disappointed by her reaction, but Hermione turned around on que and gave her boyfriend a cheeky wink "you can show me how sexy you think I am later, once the mission is complete." And with that Ron's libido and ego was restored and he set up trying to speed up the process so that he could get Hermione into bed as soon as possible.

Harry stared down at the thousands of rings on display. Each one looked amazing, each one confounded him, as soon as he found one he liked, he found another that was even better. "This is too hard! I'm never going to find one that's perfect." Harry moaned, banging his head gently against one of the glass cabinets, only ceasing when he realised the old witch behind one of the far away counters, was giving him the death stare.

"Harry the boy who lived, but could not find ONE RING for his girlfriend!" Ron laughed, slapping Harry on the back. Ron's support was always so encouraging. Thank god for Hermione. "Ron, maybe you should learn from Harry's act of deep consideration for Luna."

"Hermione I show you acts of deep consideration all the time." Ah it wouldn't be a day out with Ron, without the casual innuendos.

"Guys maybe we should give up and try another day" Harry mummered, glancing once more around the shop. Hermione shook her head furiously and pulled out a huge leather book from her incredibly small bag. "We just have to be more specific about what were looking for. Now Harry, do you not have any ideas about what kind of ring you want to buy for Luna?"

Harry thought for a second, going through every idea he had come up with in the last day or so. "I kind of wanted to get one with an animal, or a bird, or an insect on, so that I could charm it to more like the living thing. I thought Luna would like that." Hermione grinned and forcefully pulled the book open to a section that she had already marked. "Ok, so let's look for animals that symbolise love, or did you have another meaning in mind? Because that would also minimise the search."

"I don't just want something that means love, I want it to be eternal love, Luna and I are bound together for the rest of our lives, we got through so much to get to this point." Harry's voice broke a little at the end, as he remembered the night where Luna had tried to have sex with him as he slept, how he had bound her with magic and watched her weep in sorrow at the remembrance of her terrible past and possible terrible future. Hermione smiled at him, as only a best friend would and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry Harry, we'll find something perfect."

Hermione gazed down at her book and they watched as her eyes scanned over the text at lightning speed. Turning pages with a flick of her hand, until she landed on one page and smiled. "I think I found the right thing." She lifted up the book and showed a picture of a hummingbird, amongst a whole bunch of text. The hummingbird was hovering in the air as it does, it's wings beating a million times a minute, with such grace and beauty, it was hard to comprehend it's existence. "The Hummingbird, represents individuals who have endured and continued on in life, rising above the trouble, this is due to the birds constant movement and energy. Hummingbirds are also symbols of peace, love and happiness. In Native American culture, the bird represent timeless joy, no matter what the individual's life circumstances. It is a symbol of infinity and eternity. The Hummingbird is the creature that opens the heart. When the hurt that caused us to close our hearts gets a chance to heal, our hearts are free to open again."

"Sounds brilliant" Harry said, staring at the small hummingbird flying about on the paper. Hermione nodded, closed the book and went over to speak to the shops owner, who did the same nod and walked off into the back of the shop. She came back a couple minutes later with five small black boxes that she placed down on the table in front of them. "It's an interesting choice" the small witch said, moving back to her place behind the counter, leaving them to chose. There was no chance of them stealing the jewellery, as the shop had been spelled so that if you tried to take a piece out without buying, the shop would lock you in until you did or left the piece alone.

"Not this one" Hermione said carefully, pulling out a simple white gold band with a Hummingbird engraved on the side. "It's too simple."

"This one looks like it should belong to a five year old" Ron said, showing another one that almost glowed from the bright colours painted onto the small bird.

Harry picked out another and immediately closed the box. "What's wrong with that one?" Hermione asked, opening up another. "It's the hummingbird's skull, but it reminds me too much of the death eater masks." Hermione sighed and pushed away the three boxes they had disliked, leaving two left. One box had a small gold ring, with a hummingbird sitting on the top, sipping from a elegant red flower. The second box had a large silver ring with a purple jewel on the top, around the edge were five tiny hummingbirds, their beaks encasing the stone into the ring.

"They're both nice" Ron said, his voice slightly distorted as he tried to suppress a yawn. Hermione giggled and jabbed him in the side, before turning to Harry. "They both are, but which one do you prefer Harry?"

Harry shook his head and lifted both the rings out of their boxes, placing them in his palm so that he could have a look. As soon as the small gold ring touched his skin, the Hummingbird turned and looked up at him, it's small wings shifting by it's side, until they were moving in a frenzy, the bird lifted off into the air and started flying around Harry's hand. It's small eyes watching him as it did. It finally settled on the tip of his ring finger and cocked it's head to the side, watching him intently. "I think that swung it for me" Harry said happily, placing the gold and silver rings back in their boxes. The Hummingbird flew back onto the right ring and slipped back into it's static state of drinking from the flower.

Harry quickly bought the ring and placed it in his inner coat pocket for safe keeping. Said goodbye to Hermione and Ron, with many a thanks from him and encouragement from them. Then he made he made a few apparitions and set his plans for the perfect proposal in motion.

**Friday 22****nd**** of January 2000**

Harry paced about the small flat, listening to every noise that he could hear, waiting for Luna's regular light foot steps to be heard in the hallway, as she returned from Covent Garden, where she had been out with Hermione, looking at baby stuff, despite being only a couple months pregnant.

He glanced around the room, checking that both their bags were hidden out of sight. Harry had packed them earlier on and hoped he had everything they might need. Since his lads holiday with Ron a year or so ago, he hadn't gone anywhere out of the country, so this would be pretty new to him.

"Harry I'm home!" Luna called and Harry sprung into action, leaping towards the living room door to let her in. He kissed his girlfriend happily and spun her around in his arms. When he had stopped, Harry placed Luna back on her feet and told her to close her eyes. "Why?" Luna said, smirking as she peeked out at him. Harry placed a silk scarf around her eyes so that he was sure she wouldn't see. "It's a surprise, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, now wait a second." Harry let go of Luna's hand and ran to collect their bags, throwing the small rucksacks over his shoulder, thanks to Hermione's favourite charm. He gave a last glance to the rest of the flat, before taking Luna in his arms. "Brace yourself" Harry whispered, as he pulled out the amber port key.

The heat engulfed them as soon as their feet touched down on the soft, surprisingly green grass. "Where the fuck am I?" Luna laughed, trying to pull at her blindfold. Harry slowly un tied it and allowed it to slip from her eyes, revealing the beautiful Moroccan surroundings of the Amanjena Resort. "Harry, I…I." Luna threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him, again and again. "I thought we needed a holiday." Harry laughed, leading Luna towards their home for the next week, a beautiful Maisons Jardin.

A man greeted them at the door and lead them inside, through the soft pink walls and into the living room, where he took their bags and walked off towards the bedroom, leaving Harry and Luna looking out at their private pool, only a few steps out from their living room. It was paradise.

"Is that a private pool?" Luna asked, walking towards the water edge. "Yeah" Harry replied, following after her. Luna turned around and had a devilish smile that made Harry go all hot under the collar, "good, because what I have planned to do to you, is not for others eyes." Harry could tell this holiday was going to be amazing!

**And congratulations to mmooch, the ring you suggested for the competition is beautiful, I wish I owned one like it and it's perfect for Luna. Pictures of the ring will be in my photobucket album. Thank you for reading and please review**


End file.
